Mission: Past, Future and Celebi (ON HIATUS)
by Yoshi428
Summary: Lucy just graduated from the Ranger School and she goes on her first, yet most important mission of her entire ranger career. She must rescue the legendary pokemon Celebi from the pinchers who have made a return. OCs are closed!
1. Oblivia-bound

**What's up Yoshi-clan? It's Yoshi428 here with a new fanfic! I had this idea while listening to the Pokemon 4ever Soundtrack, and I had Pokemon ranger going through my head as well. So feel free to give this a shot and I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT LUCY. ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED TO GAME FREAK AND NINTENDO.**

Celebi. The time travel pokemon. This elusive pokemon is always known to travel through time to escape danger. I, Lucy, was called to Oblivia after graduating from the ranger school in Almia to protect this pokemon from the Pinchers by Professor Hastings. I was always a huge fan of the first two heroes, Ben and Summer, of the Oblivia region who shut down the Pinchers for good. When Hastings told me that they came back, I wondered what happened even though Ben and Summer beat them before. I packed my bags and said my goodbyes to my family.

"Take care Lucy. We're all hoping for the safest of journeys." said my dad before I left.

"We'll miss you sweetie. Don't you worry about us, we'll be perfectly fine." said my mother holding my sister's hand

"You got this big sister!" said my little sister cheerfully holding a thumbs up

"Thanks everyone" I said while petting our pet Skitty

I left the my home in Chicole Village for the airport thinking about all the new pokemon I am going to meet. I'm also somewhat nervous about what the Oblivia Region has in store for me. I held my styler tightly and kept my spirits high. I got in the plane and within 3 hours, I was in the Oblivia region. I landed on Sophian Island and saw the all-famous Aqua resort. The moment I left, I saw Murph waving at me and I headed towards there.

"You must be Lucy, the exceptional student that graduated the Ranger school with flying colors. Our staff at the Ranger Union are quite impressed by your scores." said Murph shaking my hand

"Thank you Murph. I am quite honored." I replied "If you don't mind me asking, do you know where Ben and Summer are?"

"Ah those two love birds. I believe they are at Rand's house. Allow me to lead the way to his house." said Murph going on ahead.

I followed behind him taking in all the sights. I couldn't wait to tell my family about Sophian Island when I get back home. After rescuing Murph about 5 times on the way there, we finally got to Rand's house, even though Murph never told me who he is

"Murph, do you mind telling me who this Rand person his?" I asked

"Wait, you seriously don't know who Rand is?" Murph turned around quickly and replying with a shock "He's the area ranger of Renbow Island. You DO know what an area ranger is right?" asked Murph jokingly

"I'm not stupid Murph….. I DID pass with perfect scores across the board…" I replied sounding annoyed.

Getting past that, he led me in to the house.

**I hope you guys like the first chapter, and please leave a review, follow me, and favorite. Constructive Criticism is always appreciated, so feel free to pm me. I will need some OCs for this, so feel free to either PM me or leave a review. (I know the first one is short, I will provide more content as I go) Here's the form:**

**Name:**

**Age: **

**Hometown: **

**Partner Pokemon: **

**Friend or Foe to Lucy:**

**Ranger or Operator?:**

**Description of character (Both looks wise and personality wise):**


	2. New Region, New Faces

**Hey guys, Yoshi428 back again with a new chapter, with an OC submitted by May845, Kayla! Feel free to check out their account out, and I'm still in need of OCs (mainly enemies), so go to the first chapter for the form!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT LUCY. MAY845 OWNS KAYLA. THE REST ARE RESERVED TO NINTENDO AND GAME FREAK**

"Murph. How nice it is to see you again." said Leanne cleaning up the dishes as she turned her head

"Good to see you too Leanne. Where's Rand, Ben and Summer?" Murph asked

"They're out having some sort of capture contest. I don't know why they're doing this, probably because of Ben's wild spirit despite the numerous times Summer tried to calm him down. By the way, who's the young lady?" said Leanne putting away the last few dishes

"I almost forgot. Leanne, this is Lucy. She's the new recruit from the ranger school. You know, the one who got graduated with flying colors." answered Murph

"Nice to meet you. My name is Leanne. My husband Rand will be back shortly, and as for my daughter Nema….." Leanne started as she started looking around. "Don't tell me Nema went with Rand…."

"Nema as always…." said Murph laughing

I sat the huge table in the middle of the room. I looked around the house as Leanne and Murph caught up on times. I noticed how the rug underneath the table has a beautiful picture of Articuno on it. Right as I was going to say something to Leanne, the front door opened to show a worn out Rand and Ben with Summer right behind them laughing.

"Looks like I win again Rand." said Ben trying to catch his breath

"Have you even seen the capture times? It was clear that I won" commented Rand

"You guys... Are you really going to argue in front of our guest?" remarked Leanne

"Pardon us. I'm Summer, and this is my partner in crime Ben." Summer said pointing to Ben who looked close to passing out

"Nice to see more rangers coming into the Oblivia region." said Ben

"And this is Rand" said Summer gesturing to an older ranger

"Nice to meet you young lady. Nice to see that you've made it here safely with Murph of all people. Haha." said Rand laughing a little

"Well, let's just say that things weren't always a walk in the park when I was coming here haha" I said laughing a little

Soon after, we heard an explosion outside and everyone rushed out the door to see what happened. There was a huge fire that looked like it could burn down the house

"I think i made some miscalculations…" said a young girl with glasses and the same blue hair like Leanne

"Nema! What did I tell you about doing experiments?" said Rand

"I'm sorry!" said Nema "I never knew this would happen!"

"What are we going to do now?" asked Murph

"Well if a CERTAIN two rangers weren't so busy in their little 'competition'..." started Summer

"Sorry Summer…." said Ben and Rand at the same time

I thought about what the ranger school taught me.

"_Water types should be able to take out fires with no problem"_ I thought to myself

I looked around but there were no water types to be seen. They were probably scared off when Rand and Ben came running through. I thought harder on what we could do when I heard a voice off in the distance. All of a sudden, a Totodile appeared and used water gun to put out the fire.

"Nice job Totodile. You did an excellent job" said another female ranger who looked around the same age I was coming out from a tree. The totodile looked extremely happy just like it's ranger.

"Wait, another ranger? Murph, I thought Lucy was the only one coming to oblivia today." asked Rand

"Was it one? or was it more? I honestly can't remember to be perfectly honest" said Murph

"So, another ranger is here huh? Well nice to meet you, and the rest of you. My name's Kayla and this is my partner Totodile" said the female ranger happily as the totodile started dancing a bit happily.

"Nice to meet you Kayla. I'm Lucy. I'm sorry we had to meet like this." I apologized to Kayla

"It's not a problem for me. It's just in my nature. I'm happy no one got hurt." said Kayle with a smile.

"Which reminds me Lucy, you don't have a partner pokemon yet don't you?" Asked Ben

"Oh yeah…. I've been too caught up with the current moment that I forgot i don't have one yet" I said laughing

"I'd be glad to go with you to find one, if you'd like Lucy." offered Kayla

"Why don't the two of you go? You can possibly learn a few things about each other." said Summer

And with that, I gladfully accepted and I left along with Kayla to find me my partner pokemon.

**Which partner will be the perfect match for Lucy? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Lucy: Screw you Yoshi. I want my partner now. **

**Yoshi: Oh shut up Lucy, you'll get your partner soon. **

**Anyways, HUGE thanks to May845 for sending in Kayla, and other OCs will be on their way soon ^^**


	3. Lucy's Partner

**What's up Yoshi-clan? Yoshi428 here with the chapter that everyone has probably been waiting for , so feel free to review and/or favorite and follow. Also, thank you to Blue Phoenix 20th for sending in Ace.**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL OCS BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS AND EVERYTHING ELSE INCLUDING RIGHTS BELONGS TO NINTENDO**

"So Lucy, where are you from?" Kayla asked me while we were walking

"I'm from Chicole Village. I only just graduated from the Ranger School in the Almia region. How about you?" I replied

"I'm from New Bark Town in the Johto Region. I've been a ranger for quite a while now, but I've had a few slip-ups here and there." Kayla answered

The both of us laughed as we looked around to find a partner for me. We heard a cry for help in the distance and we rushed over there. When we got to a flowery area, we found a Ralts surrounded by a bunch of bug type Pokemon.

"Ready Kayla?" I asked as I got my styler out

"Already ahead of you." said Kayla with her styler ready to go

"Capture, on!" we both said at the exact same time

She proceeded to capture the Kricketot while I captured the Pineco. We finished capturing them with relative ease.

"Capture complete." we said laughing soon after.

We released the Pineco and Kricketot after we finished capturing them and I went to go check on the Ralts. It looked to be in pretty bad condition, in which we knew we had to get back to Rand's house as soon as possible.

"L-Lucy…." Kayle started nervously as I started to get up

"What is it Kayla?" I asked as I stood up holding Ralts in my arms

I turned around to see a bunch of angry Forretress and Ariados surrounding us.

"We must've invaded their home." I said to Kayla

"No problem, we'll capture them like last time." said Kayla getting ready for capture

"Kayla… You may want to look at your Totodile first…" I said pointing to her worn out Totodile

"Sorry Totodile…. What do we do now Lucy?" asked Kayla picking up her Totodile

"I don't know….. But is it just me, or do I feel a strong breeze picking up, Kayla?" I asked

The wind started picking up heavily, so Kayla and I stayed together as much as we could holding our Pokemon. The wind blew over quickly revealing a male ranger with a Starly perched on his arm and no bug Pokemon around. We stared at him trying to comprehend what even happened.

"You ladies looking at the flowers, or looking at how awesome I was? Allow me to introduce myself. I, am Ace and this is my partner Starly." said the male ranger as the Starly chirped

"We really appreciate the help, but we've gotta get back to get this Ralts healed up." said Kayla grabbing my arm and walking just as soon as Ace grabbed my arm

"Hey, what's the rush? We can all go back together!" said Ace as he happily went on ahead

"Should we really trust this guy?" Kayla whispered to me

"I don't even know. I say we let this play out and take him along with us." I replied walking ahead

About half an hour later, we returned to Rand's house to see Ben and Summer talking outside.

"And there's the duo along with another friend it seems?" Ben asked

"Well, I guess you could say that…. Where's Leanne?" Kayla asked

"Inside healing Rand's wounds. Is that a Ralts I see?" said Summer being observant

"Yeah, Kayla and I were rescuing it from a bunch of bug Pokemon and then Ace showed up helping us get rid of the bug pokemon." I said rushing inside to go talk to Leanne

"So…. Kayla….." Ace said getting close to Kayla

"Don't get any ideas. We appreciated your help back there, and that is all." said Kayla before following me inside.

Inside Rand's house, I explained everything that has happened to Rand and Leanne, in which she told me that Ralts is going to be alright. I sighed with relief to see Kayla and Ace standing right behind me.

"You know Lucy, we COULD go have some fun for a bit. Ben was just talking about a capture contest downstairs" Kayla said

"A contest? I'm all in for contests!" said Ace rushing down the stairs just as Kayla and I heard him trip and fall down the stairs.

We laughed at Ace and headed downstairs to see Ben and Summer ready to announce something as well as help Ace to his feet. Sure enough, Ben is going on about another contest he decided to make up.

"To the newcomers, Summer and I have decided to have a little contest on how fast you guys can capture a pokemon." started Ben

"We have a few Pokemon outside waiting for the three of you, and we will decide the winner based on who had the fastest capture time." said Summer. "You guys up for it?"

"I could use some capture practice." said Kayla looking determined.

"I'm all in" said Ace getting his styler out

"Why the heck not, I could use this for later." I said

"Perfect. Now, if you guys will follow me…" said Summer leading us back outside.

The three of us headed outside to see a Cranidos, Pidgeotto and an Ivysaur. Ace took on the Ivysaur, Kayla with Cranidos, which left me with Pidgeotto. Ace volunteered to go first and he had a solid time of 20 seconds.

"Beat that Kayla." smirked Ace being all confident

"I will and you know it" said Kayla starting her capture.

When she finished, she had a time of 12 seconds.

"I win Ace" said Kayla

"Not quite, last up is Lucy. You sure you're going to be alright without a partner Pokemon?" asked Ben

"I'm fine." I said getting ready for my capture. "Capture, on!"

I finished with a record time of 6 seconds. Everyone was asking how I even finished a capture that fast, and the only reply I could give was that I practiced so much back at the ranger school. The five of us heard Ben's stomach growling, and we all laughed while Ben blushed slightly. It was getting late and Leanne was kind to let us stay over for dinner and the night. After eating dinner, Ace, Summer, Ben and Kayla were talking about their journeys while I went to go check on Ralts. It was awake and it looked like it was back in perfect condition. I took it back down stairs to show everyone and I went outside with it to release it back into the wild. The Ralts stared at me for quite some time, as if it wanted to come along with me. I happily accepted and Ralts was my new partner Pokemon. I introduced Ralts to Totodile and Starly in which the three of them got along perfectly. Leanne came outside and told me that Murph left earlier while Kayla and I were out to return back to the Ranger union. She told me that he did leave a note for the three of us, in which Ace, Kayla and I decided to take on in the morning. For now, the three of us fell asleep soundly.

**Ace: Yoshi! Isn't that another Pokemon?**

**Kayla: *sighs* No Ace, it's from another game in which I don't even know.**

**Lucy: Stop arguing guys, I'm sure Yoshi doesn't need to listen to this.**

**Thanks Lucy, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys in the next one!**


	4. Adventure Begins (AUTHOR UPDATE)

**What's up Yoshi-Clan? Yoshi428 here, and I have an update for you guys. This will be the last chapter for now, since I will be on vacation. I will me back on the 6th of April, but I will see what I can do in terms of writing since I may or may not have internet. On a cheerier note, new OC submitted by SlashPrincessofHell :D**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL OCS BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS AND EVERYTHING ELSE INCLUDING RIGHTS BELONGS TO NINTENDO**

I woke up early along with Ralts, to read the note Murph left us.

Dear Rangers,

As you may have known, I have left for the Ranger Union. The reason many rangers have come to the Oblivia region is that the Pinchers are indeed back and they're after Celebi. They want to return to the past to stop Ben and Summer from defeating the Societea. You guys must stop them before they get to Celebi first. Lucy, don't let your guard down, and good luck to you and your friends.

Murph

"_We'll stop them Murph, don't worry"_ I said to myself quietly.

Starly and Totodile woke up soon after in which they started playing with Ralts as normal. Hearing their partner's voices, Kayla and Ace woke up.

"Morning Lucy." said Kayla rubbing her left eye

"Same to you Kayla. Morning to you Ace" I replied

"Morning…" said Ace yawning

"You're up early." commented Kayla

"Yeah… I'm known to get up early. I just read the note Murph left for us. We're here to stop the Pinchers from taking Celebi and returning to the past." I told Kayla and Ace

"Celebi? Isn't that the legendary time travel pokemon?" asked Ace

"Yeah. Rumors have said that this pokemon travels through time to escape danger." commented Kayla

The three of us got ready (Ace being in a different room from the girls for privacy sakes) and we were leaving Rand's house after we said goodbye.

"So, where do we start?" Kayla asked me

"I honestly have no idea. Maybe head to Cocona Village?" I replied

"Time's wasting, let's go!" said Ace running on ahead

"Is it just me, or did Ace have an unlimited amount of sugar in this system?" Kayla asking me while we walked behind Ace

"None of us ate this morning….." I said walking with Kayla

After a good 10 minutes, we reached Cocona Village and things were lively as ever. There seemed to be some festival going on. I asked someone, and it was the 5 year anniversary since Ben and Summer beat the Pinchers. Everything was so lively here, and we found Ace being the so-called "main attraction". Kayla sighed and I just laughed along at the sight of Ace. After wandering around the town, I decided to head to Booker's house since Leanne told me he could know something about Celebi. When I got there, I saw a magnificent view of the beach to find a boy who looked lonely. He had a Turtwig by his side, and he seemed extremely fond of nature. I walked up to him to possibly start a conversation.

"Hey there." I said to him

"Oh, um… H-hi." he said back

"I'm Lucy. I couldn't help notice you being all alone here. I also couldn't help notice that your partner pokemon is one of my sister's favorites" I said to him

"Thanks. I'm Rin. I don't mind being lonely to be perfectly honest. I like being alone and seeing nature at it's current state." said Rin

As Rin and I continued talking, I learned that Rin is shy and he hasn't had many friends. Kayla and Ace caught up (more like Kayla dragging Ace) to where I was.

"Hey Lucy, have you talked to Booker yet?" Kayla asked me while holding on tightly to Ace's arm to make sure he didn't get away.

"Well, I gotta go…" said Rin trying to leave.

I excused myself from Ace and Kayla to tell Rin that they're really nice people. We went back to find Ace and Kayla fighting in which I had to go calm them down. I introduced them to Rin, and Rin seemed a bit freaked out by Ace, but looked to get along with Kayla pretty well. We all went into the house that was here, to find no one there but a young boy with a pichu with a blue ukulele on its back.

"You rangers looking for Booker? Well he's not here at the current moment. He's at Lapras Beach repairing the roof of a couple's house. Name's Nick by the way" Nick told me.

The pichu took it's ukulele and played a little tune as the electricity flowed through the strings. Kayla, RIn and I found it adorable on how this little pichu played its ukulele. Rin thanked Nick as we headed out to Lapras Beach.

"Rin, I've been meaning to ask. Where are you from?" asked Kayla

"Me? I'm from Vientown in Almia." replied Rin

"No way! I'm from Chicole Village." I said back

"Really? You must have been that one girl at the Ranger School who passed all the exams with

perfect scores. Never thought that I'd be meeting you, haha." said Rin laughing a bit

I laughed along as we got to Lapras Beach to see a family of Lapras swimming out in the open. Rin, Kayla and I appreciated the family and started reminiscing our own families. Ace came up behind us and put us back in a happy mood. An old man came up to us as well and it was indeed Booker. We explained to Booker after our introductions about the situation we're in, in which he brought us to some strange ruins…..

**Ace: I wonder what's gonna be in this cave?**

**Rin: It's ruins Ace...**

**Ace: Ruins, Cave, same thing.**

**Kayla: Oh shut up Ace. Have fun on your trip Yoshi!**

**Lucy: We'll miss you!**

**Thanks guys. I'll try and update when I can, but no guarantees on new chapters until after the 6th of April**


	5. Challenge Accepted

**What's up Yoshi-clan? Yoshi428 here and it has been a while since I've updated! I'm finally back from my trip and I've been busy since I've been doing school catch up. I plan on writing a TON of chapters this coming weekend so be hyped for that. For now, here's a new chapter :D**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL OCS BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS AND EVERYTHING ELSE INCLUDING RIGHTS BELONGS TO NINTENDO**

At the abandoned Sky Fortress….

"Walker, Blaze, in here NOW." said a man with Purple hair in a rather annoyed tone

In came a man with spiky brown hair, a scar on his left eye and an eye patch covering his right eye constantly in his notes along with a teenager with red hair and red eyes.

"You called, Purple Eyes?" said the boy with red hair

"Yes Blaze, I have called the two of you here to tell you that there are rangers trying to mess up my plans." said Purple eyes

"And you want us to do what exactly?" said the older man scratching off in his notebook

"Stop them. It's simple Walker. Prevent them from finding Celebi so I can stop Ben and Summer." responded Purple Eyes.

"I'm assuming you're putting Mr. Pirate in charge?" said Blaze sarcastically and rolling his eyes

"Shut up Blaze, at least I haven't failed to a goofball" argued Walker

"Will the both of you shut up? Just find the rangers and stop them. You can argue later." said Purple Eyes

"Going back to a point I brought up earlier, how did you even get out of the Ranger Union Purple Eyes?" asked Blaze

"Do I really need to repeat this again? I had Gardevoir teleport me out when those idiot operators weren't paying attention. Now go stop those rangers and bring them to me." said Purple Eyes before sending off Blaze and Walker

Blaze and Walker headed out to where the helicopter was along with their partners, Magmortar and Gallade respectively.

"Where to?" said the pilot

"According to my calculations Rasp Cavern. They only recently got here so they can't be too far in their little quest." said Walker as Blaze and himself got into the copter.

"Right away sir" said the pilot as the copter flew into the sky.

*In Teakwood Forest…*

"Here it is, Rasp Cavern. I'm assuming you four are here to stop the Pinchers again?" asked Booker

"That is correct." replied Rin

"Well you guys have a safe time. Who knows what the Pinchers will do this time." said Booker before leaving.

The four of us headed into the cave and sure enough, the first thing we encountered were a bunch of Pinchers. We were surrounded by them in which we all got ready for capture. We all finished them off in a few minutes, in which we overheard them talking about them taking an emblem that is further in the cave. The moment we saw a giant monument, there were two men taking the emblem out of the monument.

"You…" said Ace angrily

"Why Ace, isn't it great to see you again?" said Blaze

"What do you want? Why are you always after me?" asked Ace which sounded more like yelling

"Sorry to say, but our time here is up. Time to get back Blaze." said Walker walking off

"Later loser. Here's a little gift for you and your little friends. Absol, destroy them!" commanded Blaze before he walked off

Soon enough, several Absol came towards us and looked extremely angry.

"Ace, you have alot of explaining to do when we're done here…." said Rin getting ready for capture.

"You can stay safe Ralts" I said calling Ralts to my shoulder knowing that dark types destroy psychic types.

I looked at my friends, and they seemed to be doing fine, especially Ace. I have never seen Ace this focused and determined before. Ace and that red haired guy, Blaze I think it was, definitely have some history to share. It took us a while due to how freaking mobile these Absol were. We eventually captured them and released them back. As soon as we regrouped, thunder was striking and as we quickly dodged the bolts closely, we eventually saw the legendary Raikou who looked extremely angry. Soon after, it dashed off.

"What was that? And is everyone ok?" Asked Kayla holding her head as she stood up with her totodile

"We're fine." I replied making sure my Ralts was ok

"I guess I have some explaining to do don't I?" Asked Ace making sure his Starly's wings were working fine.

"YES!" Kayla, Rin and I all yelled at him.

"Ok, OK! But first let's get out of here." said Ace leading us out of Rasp Cavern.

**Kayla: Ace, I swear you have the darkest of secrets**

**Ace: What did you expect to balance my hyperness?**

**Rin: Idk, self control?**

**Lucy: C'mon Rin, you know Ace can't do that, only kidding!**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter, assuming the rest don't kill Ace first xD**


	6. Flashback?

**What's up Yoshi-clan? Yoshi428 here FINALLY with an update. I really apologize for the lateness, I've been busy with school. School DOES end for me in 3 weeks, so expect more updates when summer comes around ^^ For now, here's another chapter. BTW, please check out my League of Legends collab, and feel free to PM me titles, as you will be getting a shout out ^^**

*Walking the way back from Rasp Cavern*

"OK Ace, explanation time now." said Kayla

"Geez, will you calm down Kayla?" asked Rin

"NO. NOT UNTIL I GET ANSWERS." said Kayla who was slightly enraged

I sighed as I told my Ralts to use hypnosis on Kayla. Soon enough, Kayla fell asleep while her Totodile hopped onto my shoulder.

"Good thinking Lucy" said Rin

"I owe ya one, I thought she was gonna kill me!" said Ace who was relieved.

"Nah, it was my debt for you saving me and Kayla from those bug pokemon." I replied "Anyways Ace, explain to us who those were?"

"I didn't know the older guy, but I did know Blaze. He has been a long term rival ever since I was deployed in Sinnoh. He's always getting in my way and hindering my progress. I was still able to beat him though despite my happy-go-lucky personality" said Ace laughing a bit after he was done.

Rin and I laughed along as well as we got Kayla back to Cocana Village. The sun was just setting and we needed to find a place to stay the night. We headed towards towards Lapras Beach to take in the sight of the sun setting to have Kayla wake up in a bit.

"What happened?" asked Kayla sitting up as her Totodile went to her side.

"We were trying to stop Walker and Blaze, but they got away and we had to deal with Absol." I said to Kayla

"Wait…. Did you say Walker?" asked Kayla

"Yeah, why?" I replied

"I've heard of him from my friends who have been in the Kanto region. He's a master planner and he's never lost a battle he's chosen to participate in." said Kayla "Assuming he's teaming with Blaze, they're going to be one nasty duo."

"What are we going to do?" Rin asked while drawing pictures in the sand with a stick

"I don't honestly know. Knowing Raikou came when they took that symbol from Rasp Cavern, they're probably gonna go after Suicune and Entei too. But I don't know where the symbols of Suicune and Entei are." I said

"I say we rest for the night. We can figure this out in the morning." said Ace

The four of us fell asleep, even though my mind was still floating around ideas. We woke up the next morning as we started to head out of Cocana VIllage. Before we left, we stopped by Rand;s house real fast to ask Leanne where the symbols for Entei and Suicune were, and she said that Suicune's was in Sophian Island while Entei's was in Mitonga Island. Ben and Summer said that they were willing to go along with us, so it was Rin, Ben and I heading to Mitonga while Kayla, Ace and Summer were heading to Sophian. After Rin, Ace, Kayla and I captured Staraptors, Ben and Summer called for Latios and Latias (gender respectively) and the six of us headed out for our islands after waving bye to Rand's family.

*At the Fallen Sky Fortress*

"Ah Walker, I'm assuming you've succeeded in your journey?" asked Purple Eyes

"If you mean taking the Lightning Emblem, then yes" replied Walker

"YOU IDIOT. My idiot subordinates Red and Blue Eyes have already tried that and failed to stupid Ben and Summer. Walker, I know you've been highly praised by others, but you gotta step it up if it means being my right hand man. As for you Blaze, I'm liking your wild, yet serious nature. Keep it up." said Purple Eyes smirking before leaving the room

"I win pirate boy!" said Blaze before running off.

"Get back here monkey boy!" said Walker yelling at him

"Make me!" yelled Blaze back

Walker sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" asked Walker before he went to go chase after him.


	7. STORY UPDATE

**What's up Yoshi-clan? I know you guys have been waiting for a Ranger update, truth is... I haven been able to get around to it. I promise that I'll have the next one up soon, as I HAVE started it. Until then, the story is on hiatus until I get ahead in chapters. I really didn't want to have to do this, but I need more time to get this done. With that said, I'll update this as soon as I can. Also expect a new fanfic coming up ^^**


	8. Lucy has a Crush?

**What's up Yoshi-Clan? Yoshi428 here and... I'M FINALLY BACK GUYS! Had a bit of writer's block to deal with, as well as several life events. I said that I'd have the story updated as soon as I got the next chapter written, so here it is! I kinda enjoyed writing this, and I hope you guys too :)**

**BTW, Thank you to werewolf35 for sending in Sebastian!**

We just got to Tilt Village, after thanking our Staraptor. Ben was showing Rin and I the way to the Daybreak Ruins, but my mind was….. elsewhere.

"Sounds like a solid plan Ben. All set Lucy?" said Rin turning towards me. "Lucy?" he asked

"Y-yeah I'm ready" I said stuttering a bit.

"You've been out of it lately. Especially during the flight here." said Ben "You've been saying Ace's name a lot. Care to tell us?" Ben said jokingly

A slight blush appeared on my face.

"W-well…. Um…. How do I put it…." I said trying to get my mind back together

"You like him don't you?" said Rin

"It's fine if you do. To be honest, I've been meaning to propose to Summer." Ben confessed

"THEN WHY HAVEN'T YOU ALREADY!?" Rin and I screamed at him

"Weeeeellllll….. Let's just say I got caught up in things" Ben said and laughing before setting his sights back in the task at hand

I sighed as the three of us walked along.

"Ben, I've been meaning to ask." I started "How did Summer react when you told her that you liked her?"

"At first she thought I was joking." He said "But after I told her I was actually being serious, she confessed that she liked me as well."

"I see…." I said going into a deep thought.

"I'm sure Ace will say the same thing. We've got people to go stop." said Rin leading the way and going on ahead.

"Wait up Rin!" said Ben going after him

"Ace…. Don't do anything stupid alright? For our teams' sake…. For my sake…" I thought to myself before running after both Rin and Ben to make sure I wasn't getting left behind.

Sure enough, when we got to Entei's Monument, we saw Blaze along with several grunts with him

"You know Ace isn't here" said Ben confidently

"I'm not that stupid. Nor am I blind. Just because Ace and I have similar personalities, doesn't mean we're one in the same." said Blaze

"Of course you guys are different." I said "Ace treats his friends better than you or Walker ever could"

"My, my. Looks like someone has an interest in my rival" said Blaze

"Are you going to fight, or are you going to keep talking?" I said getting serious and getting my styler out

"Guess that's enough chit-chat for one day. Ambipom! Show them no mercy!" said Blaze calling upon 6 agitated Ambipom

"And I was here thinking that the Absol was bad enough….. Not to forget that time where I, or should I say Ace, got rid of those bug Pokemon" I said

"Welp, looks like my time is up here. Nice seeing you guys again" said Blaze walking away with Entei's symbol

Just as Blaze was just about to leave, a bunch of fire surrounded around then in a ring.

"Oh just great… Another ranger?" said Blaze sarcastically

In just a blink of an eye, the symbol was gone from Blaze's hands and was given to me.

"You guys got lucky this time!" said Blaze retreating just as the ring of flames went down.

The same ring surrounded us along with the Ambipom, but it looked like they calmed down, in which a styler captured all six of them very quickly. The Ambipom went back into the wild and I put Entei's symbol back in it's monument as the person who saved us came down. He was riding on a Charizard and looked at me very sternly after I turned around.

"Uh… Thanks for helping us out. I'm Lucy." I introduced

"Izzy." He said to me

"Excuse me?" I questioned

"That's what I'm calling you. Name's Sebastian. Quite the lovely girl aren't you?" he said giving me a rose.

"Thanks?" I said weirded out.

The four of us heard a roar and when we turned around, Entei was there. He didn't look angry though. He was more so trying to thank us.

"It's our job Entei." said Rin and Ben before Entei ran off

I guess we'll do the intros on our trip back to Rand's house. The four of us started walking back to Tilt Village, which is where I wondered how Ace was doing…..


End file.
